1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cart adjustable between a chair position and a bed position and an interlocking support frame to permit the cart to be slid onto a raised platform with restricted overhead clearance.
2. Prior Art
The problems of transporting an invalid either in a sitting position or in a reclining position from one location to another location are well known. For movement through narrow doorways, narrow halls and narrow stairways, a chair configuration is easier for maneuvering than is a stretcher configuration. Moving a patient from ground level to a raised platform is typically easier with a stretcher configuration. For example, if the raised platform is the back of a station wagon or ambulance, maintaining a chair configuration would probably require removing a passenger seat and increasing head room to compensate for the increase in height of the chair over the passenger seat.
More particularly, the prior art teaches invalid chairs which have reclining back rests and adjustable leg rests thereby converting a chair into a substantially horizontal platform. The prior art also teaches special chairs which act in cooperation with specially constructed vehicle interiors to provide for receiving and securing the special chair within the vehicle. However, such systems have been generally relatively complex, expensive and suited only for specially equipped cars.
The prior art also teaches ambulance carts having collapsible legs. Typically, all the legs of the cart collapse simultaneously as the cart is positioned on the raised platform. Also, typically, no provision is made for providing a sitting position for the cart occupant. The ambulance carts have commonly required a substantial supporting and guiding force while the cart is being positioned on the raised platform and the legs are being collapsed. These are some of the drawbacks which this invention overcomes.